


score

by nct (ghibli)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (has anyone done this), Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli/pseuds/nct
Summary: Nomin Sports AU where Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin are the star players of rivalling football teams, competing on field for the first time. Na Jaemin aims to score a goal and Lee Jeno aims to score a certain ace's heart.





	1. field

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a writer noob's first fic! I don't know where this will be going but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: My knowledge on football is at its bare minimum. If you're a football fan or a player, please spare me.

      It was the day of the game. The sun shone through a cloudy sky on few hundreds of people sitting on opposite metal bleachers sporting either orange or blue, cheering for their team. Eyeing the orange team on the other side of the field, Jaemin began his own warm-ups alongside the rest of his teammates, all clad in blue-on-white jerseys. _At least our colours aren't so... blinding_ , he thought.

"...and lastly, keep a look-out for their goalkeeper." he swivelled around to face the team's coach, who just finished reiterating instructions to the rest of the team, mid-stretch.

"Who's their goalkeeper?" asked one of the younger members.

"Number three, Lee." he replied. Jaemin turned back to the opposing team, searching for a number three, who he found jogging in place with his back turned to the field. "Heard he's played a game where he never missed a ball. Kid makes up for everything his team lacks, which is a lot."

He went back to observing the rest of the orange team, who were either dawdling or warming up with their team captain. Behind him, his coach walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Na, I'm putting all my faith in you and in Huang."

Jaemin reverted his eyes back to the rivalling team's goalkeeper, who had turned and locked eyes with him. "I won't disappoint you, Coach."

 

      He turned and his breath hitched. On the other side of the field, stood Na Jaemin, staring right back at him. _Fuck, how am I supposed to do this?_ , he thought. Out loud.

"Jeno, what are you talking about?" their team's captain appeared on his side, frowning. "You always do well."

"Yeah, but this is different." he replied, breaking eye contact with the other team's striker. "Heard he's never missed a goal."

"Who?"

"Na. Their number two." His teammate looked up, just in time to see Jaemin glance away and resume his own stretches.

"You can catch it all, I believe in you. We all do. You've done it a bunch of times." He moved to place a hand on the goalkeeper's shoulder and shook him lightly. "I know you're going to be his first miss." He said, grinning, as he left.

 _I hope so_ , Jeno thought, before joining the rest.


	2. game

CHAPTER 2 . GAME

 _Tails_ , the result of the coin toss showed. The players gathered in the field and went into formation after a short pep talk from their respective captains and coaches. Jaemin moved to the middle of the field and Jeno to the opposite goal. Jeno's team took the kickoff after the referee's whistle blow and the game began.

      By the half-time break, the scores were 2-4, in favour of Jaemin's team. So far, the opposing team's goalkeeper hasn't posed a problem to Jaemin. Though he had to admit that the game was moving slower than usual after the goalkeeper prevented their team from scoring three more points. The gaps between their current scores could have been worse, but it still wasn't the best Jaemin's seen so far.

"Three shots in." Jaemin turned around to see their coach shaking his head and smiling at him. "Not bad, kid."

"Ah, thanks Coach." Jaemin beamed as his coach placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep it up." he said, before walking back to the rest of the team.

Jaemin sat down on a seat and took a huge chug from his sports drink. After a few minutes of observing the overly enthusiastic blue-and-white crowd, he turned to face the opposite sea of orange. His eyes can't help but look for a number three.

 

      Jeno plopped down on a seat and groaned, taking an unopened sports drink from the cooler by his side. Na Jaemin kicks with a good amount of both speed and strength, how was he supposed to catch even at least one shot? What's the point of having a reputation of being one of the best goalkeepers if he can't even catch one player's ball?

He felt someone sit down beside him and turned to see the team captain, who handed him a jug. "I've already gotten a drink, hyung. Thanks." he said, showing his own bottle.

"Ah, no. This one's for me." Jeno quickly understood and took it, unscrewing the cover right as Mark said, "Don't stress."

"I'm not stressing." Jeno frowned, handing back the jug. Mark merely gestured towards the jug cover, which he had asked almost ten people around to open but they all failed. "I'm just strong."

"Yes you are." Mark agreed. Jeno looked at him, questioningly. "That means you can catch his shot. That's what you're here for, isn't it?"

Jeno's eyes widened, and before he could protest, Mark pointed out, "You wouldn't be so upset over it if you weren't."

Jeno looked up at the other team's player, who was observing them before glancing away. "I've watched him practice at the park countless times. I've studied his shots and strategies but whenever he shoots at me, I blank out."

"Does he know you watch his practices?"

"I don't think so."

Mark sighed before putting a hand on Jeno's shoulder. "Before he takes a shot, breathe. Don't look at him, look at the ball and trust your instincts."

_Oh._

Don't look at him.

_Got it._


End file.
